


To Spark a Flame

by Lady_Avarice



Series: Sowulo [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Avarice/pseuds/Lady_Avarice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just my world, or my worlds even.  Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Spark a Flame

Me?  Who am I?  My name is Noreen, or Nori to my friends.  I'm a tomboy, have long hair, brown eyes and I'm a capricorn.  We done with the intros now?  Cool.

I'm sure you've heard the stories by now.  Weird rainbow portals in Japan, or France, or really anywhere lately.  Freaky creatures around the globe, children disappearing and reappearing somewhere or somewhen they really shouldn't be.

Maybe you're one fo the people who believes the whole thing is a hoax?  I can't really say I blame you.

Or maybe you believe that it's a stunt for some new movie.  Irony, it's in the works.

But the truth is actually a lot scarier, and weirder than you'd want to believe.

It looks fantastic, amazing and like the best adventure there could ever be!

b\But really, it's horrifying when you think about it.  Other worlds, where you can fight and die and no one will ever know.  Where sometimes you don't have a choice, where you have to fight because that's your destiny and trying to run away from it only makes things so much worse in the end.

Me?  I'm one of the ones that got picked.  Yay me, I get to be a hero!  Yeah, sarcasm, what a coping mechanism.

We won't be children this time.  Young adults, probably, I'm just at the end of my teens myself.  Honestly, age has little to do with it, it's more what you are inside that marks you.

My team is out there, I know that.  I can feel them at the edges of my awareness.  Sowulo, a light in the darkness.

The thing that frightens me the most?  It's not just my world and their world.  Not this time.  It's _my_ world and _his_ world and _his_ world and _her_ world and my _other_ world and ... and it's mind blowing. 

Finding out about the Digital World?  WHOA! 

Finding out about all the _other_ worlds?  Cue me falling on my butt in shock followed by the shakes.

I thought the dreams were just that, dreams.

Now I know better.

But I have a Team to pull together.  And I have a Family to find.  A Family that's going to be mine.

We're all broken, but we'll mesh up the rough edges together, and that'll make us work.

Nah, I'm not Hope, you kidding?  Do I look like a happy little sparkly-eyed kid?  Pfft!

If you want to go by stereotype I'll give you a few clues.  I've got a short fuse and I love to wear my aviator goggles on my head.  That help?  Think of an aspect and an element.  That help more?

No, I'm not foolhardy, thanks, just very protective.  Being brave isn't having no fear, it's still fighting even with that fear.

I know I can do it, I have to do it.  Fawkesmon is awesome and I'm so glad I found her, or she found me.  She helps keep me on track and reminds me that someone out there cares about me, loves me too.

We'll find them, the Others.

Now here we go!


End file.
